


Обида

by Emerel



Series: Loranil, Dorian & Co [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerel/pseuds/Emerel
Summary: Сэру, Варрика и Железного Быка страшно интересуют отношения Лавеллана и Дориана. Лавеллан не знает куда деваться от вопросов любопытных друзей, зато Дориан - само спокойствие.
Relationships: Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Loranil, Dorian & Co [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210058
Kudos: 5





	Обида

Шестеро всадников неспешно едут по пыльной дороге через Внутренние земли. Они возвращаются после успешного боя с драконом и пятеро из них пребывают в отличном настроении.

Сэра, Железный Бык и Варрик на ближайшем привале уже успели уговорить по фляге гномьего эля и им веселее остальных. Весь их путь кунари восторгается убитой рептилией и рассказывает, как его сородичи почитают драконов. Сэра не забывает то и дело подтрунивать над ним, но рогатый воин только больше распаляется и продолжает. Эльфийку это забавляет, она заливисто смеется над очередными хвалебными эпитетами в сторону драконов и не забывает вставлять свои комментарии, то и дело перебивая Быка.

Лавеллан едет чуть поодаль впереди них и толком не вслушивается в разговор друзей. Его мысли заняты недавним судом над ксествудским старостой. Правильное ли выбрано наказание? Изгнание за то, что тот человек много лет назад погубил десятки мирных жителей, больных Скверной. А что ему оставалось с другой стороны? «Интересно, Лоранил, а что бы ты сам сделал в подобной ситуации? И кто ты вообще такой, чтобы судить других?» — задает себе вопрос Инквизитор.

От мрачных мыслей Лавеллана отвлекает очередной приступ гогота Сэры. 

— Ваше инквизиторство! — окликает его девица. — Ну чего ты такой хмурый, поговори с нами!

Лоранил намеревается ответить, как тут встревает Железный Бык.

— Не видишь, босс устал. Не высыпается он. И я даже знаю, кто в этом виноват! — хитро косится на Дориана, который до этого хоть и посмеивался над шутками, но активного участия в разговоре не принимал. Дориан изящно поднимает бровь, ничуть не смущенный.

— Ты что-то имеешь против, Бык?

— Вовсе нет. Всего лишь беспокоюсь за нашего Инквизитора.

— Не стоит, друг мой. С Лоранилом все будет в порядке, — отвечает Дориан вполне миролюбиво, но смотрит на Быка так, что рогатый воин понимает: не на того напал. Зато Сэре ума на это не хватает, и она аж подпрыгивает в седле от любопытства.

— Так значит правда?! Ты с Инквизитором?.. — и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает сыпать вопросами, — И как оно? Похоже на турнир на копьях?  
— Сэра, умолкни, — шипит, молчавшая до сего момента, Кассандра.

Лоранил не знает куда провалиться от стыда и совершенно не находит слов. Дориан же будто не прошибаем. Кажется, что отвечать на подобные колкости для него — привычное дело. Он снисходительно смотрит на эльфийку и мягко объясняет:

— Похоже. Только значительно меньше лошадей и куда больше аплодисментов.

Сэра аж фыркает со смеху и хлопает в ладоши, одобряя его ответ. Варрик и Бык улыбаются, Кассандра закатывает глаза.

— Да, да, примерно так, дорогая. — Дориан комментирует ее восторженную реакцию. — У тебя отлично получается.

— И кто из вас ну... рыцарь? — Бык опять пытается докопаться.

— Ты что, дурной? Все же очевидно... — Сэра продолжает назидательно вещать, но Варрик ее перебивает.

— А по-моему, Посверкунчик, вы с Инквизитором очень мило смотритесь вместе. Возможно, мне стоит написать про вас роман? Но тогда просто необходимы подробности!

Лоранил шумно выдыхает, но понятия не имеет, как заставить замолчать этих троих пройдох, да и, кажется, что Дориану помощь совсем не нужна. В отличии от эльфа, тевинтерец выглядит уверенным в себе и ни чуточку не смущенным.

— И это говорит именитый писатель, прославленный на весь Тедас? Сам Варрик Тетрас? — Дориан отвечает ему насмешливо. — Где твоя фантазия, право слово?

— Но хоть за правками я могу к тебе обратиться? — Варрик отступает, но не сразу.

— Хм, посмотрим, — Дориан подмигивает ему.

Все замолкают, проходит несколько минут. Лоранилу кажется, что тема исчерпана и их с Дорианом отношения наконец-то оставят в покое, но не тут-то было.

— А я недавно видела Инквизитора с симпатичной брюнеткой в розовом платье! У нее было во-от такое декольте. — И Сэра, едва не сваливаясь с лошади, показывает размеры декольте. — И между прочим, дело шло к вечеру! Они о чем-то шептались.

Варрик и Бык синхронно театрально вздыхают.

— Посверкунчик! — Варрик обращается к Дориану. — Ты знал?!

У Дориана уже готова язвительная реплика в ответ, но тут терпению Лавеллана приходит конец. Он может простить подвыпившим друзьям дурацкие шутки, но это уже слишком. Возмущение и обида аж захлестывают его. Лавеллан резко останавливает лошадь и оборачивается к спутникам.

— Да что вы себе возомнили?! — вспыхивает он. — Я каждый день общаюсь с десятками людей, эльфов, гномов, с аристократами, с рабочими, с солдатами, с послами, я даже не понимаю, о какой такой даме речь! Мне вообще не интересны женщины, ясно?! И мужчины другие так же мне безразличны! И вообще мы с Дорианом еще никогда не... — Он осекается, прикусив язык. Встречается взглядом с Дорианом. Тот смотрит на него предостерегающе.

— Лоранил...

Сэра и Бык трактуют это по-своему.

— Вы с Дорианом чего не делали? — хором спрашивают они.

— Клянусь Создателем, если вы сейчас же не заткнетесь, я вам укорочу языки! — рявкает на них Кассандра.

Лоранил понимает, что лучше бы он молчал и своим выступлением он сделал только хуже, а сейчас выглядит по-дурацки. Здесь он победителем точно не выйдет. Не в силах продолжать перепалку, эльф разворачивает лошадь и пускает ее галопом вперед по дороге.

— Идиоты! — последнее, что он слышит, это крик Кассандры, а потом вялые оправдания зарвавшейся троицы. 

***

  
Через четверть часа Лоранил останавливается у небольшого ручейка. Лошадь явно устала от бешенной скачки, и он решает дать животному отдохнуть. Спешивается и отпускает ее попить воды. Сам умывается и старается успокоиться. Ему просто до ужаса неприятно случившееся. Почему они себе позволяют говорить такие вещи, еще и при Дориане? Сэра явно врала, Бык и Варрик это прекрасно поняли, но продолжили глумиться. Лоранил бы даже мысли себе не допустил — посмотреть на кого-то другого, не то что «шептаться». Как они смеют подвергать сомнению его чувства к Дориану? Лавеллан только что не плачет от обиды.

— Amatus! — Дориан наконец догоняет его. Мигом спрыгивает с лошади и подходит.   
Лоранил хочет снова сбежать, чтобы не позориться еще больше, но боится реакции Дориана и переживает, а вдруг маг поверил словам Сэры?

— Дориан, клянусь, я бы никогда не стал тебе изменять! Я понятие не имею, о чем они там болтали и кого видели со мной рядом, я правда не...

— Лоранил, успокойся, — Дориан прерывает эту пламенную речь. Он и не думает обижаться и совершенно не злится.  
— Но Сэра сказала...

— Сэра много чего говорит. Как и Бык. И Варрик. Они бесконечно треплются.

— Не понимаю... — Лоранил взволнованно смотрит на Дориана. Он все ждет, что маг предъявит ему претензии. — Ты не сердишься?

Дориан закатывает глаза, а потом улыбается.

— О, ну до чего же ты очарователен в своей наивности! Нет, amatus, я не злюсь. Ты что, думаешь, мне правда не плевать на их болтовню?

— Погоди-ка, ты не поверил им?

— Эльфийские твои боги с тобой, разумеется, я не поверил! Они всего лишь перебрали с элем и неудачно пошутили, нет здесь никакой трагедии.

— Но зачем они вообще начали обсуждать наши отношения? — Лоранил опускает взгляд и совсем тушуется. 

— Потому что они сплетники. И им хотелось о чем-то поговорить. А тут ты... — Дориан давит улыбку. — Серьезный, влюбленный и совсем не искушенный в словесных перепалках. Ну как же не воспользоваться случаем и не засмущать тебя, такого очаровательного?

— Ты так им остроумно отвечал, — голос Лоранила совсем тихий и он не смотрит на Дориана. — Я никогда так не смогу...

— Сможешь.

Лоранил отрицательно мотает головой.

— У нас в клане не выносили настолько личные вопросы на всеобщее обозрение. И я не ожидал ничего подобного от друзей. 

Дориан берет лицо Лавеллана за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Послушай-ка, мой тепличный цветочек, — жестко отвечает он. Лоранилу не привычно слышать сталь в голосе любимого. — То, что было в вашем клане, там и осталось. Если ты до сих пор не понял, здесь совершенно другой мир. Мало кто будет считаться с твоими нежными чувствами, люди скорее постараются задеть и ударить тебя и побольнее, если почувствуют слабость. Сэра, Бык и Варрик с их глупостями — просто безобидные щенки мабари по сравнению с теми ядовитыми змеями, с которыми тебе предстоит столкнуться в Зимнем дворце, да и не только там. Они сожрут тебя и не подавятся, если будешь так реагировать. Помнишь, что говорила Жозефина про Игру?

— Помню... Но что мне делать, Дориан? — почти шепотом спрашивает Лоранил.

— Для начала — перестать воспринимать глупости так близко к сердцу. Наплюй на всех. Отвечай им так, как они того заслуживают, но никогда не показывай слабость. Ты же Инквизитор, гроза демонов, красных храмовников и драконов, победитель Кошмара, спаситель мятежных магов и Серых Стражей, вершитель судеб и еще дохрена всего, не помню уже чего.

Лавеллан смущенно кивает.

— Я постараюсь. Ты ведь мне поможешь? — спрашивает он с надеждой.

— Конечно помогу. Как я могу тебе отказать в борьбе против целого мира? Разве есть что-то еще более безрассудное? — шутит Дориан.

И Лоранил наконец впервые за этот день искренне улыбается.


End file.
